Jumping
by Navy Babe
Summary: *This was inspired by the challenge that Bekki (who is the coolest ever!) posted.* What happens whe Harm jumps to conclusions after seeing Mac and Sturgis together at McMurphy's? Read my fic, and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Jumping Chapter 1  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, this I got from a challenge that Bekki posted. This is my first challenge fic, I'm used to writing when the ideas come to me. I hope that I do okay on it! Review please, and tell me if you think that I could do something better, if you liked something about it, anything really! Without further ado (is that how you spell it?) here it is!  
  
Disclaimer (well here it is after this!): JAG and it's characters do not belong to me *sighs *. Wish they did though.  
  
Harm stared out his office window. The bullpen was an extremely busy place especially at this time in the afternoon. Harriet was sitting at her computer, furiously typing away. Harm smiled as he looked down at her stomach, she was about three months along and starting to show. He knew that Bud was in court with Manetti. He began to look around for Mac. Lately she seemed to be all he thought about.  
  
He found her coming out of the breakroom, along with Sturgis. They were joking around from the looks of it. Harm smiled at seeing his Marine happy. He caught a bit of their conversation as they walked past his office.  
  
"So I'll see you tonight right? McMurphy's?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yep, 1835 right?" Sturgis said, turning off in the direction of his office. Mac nodded.  
  
'1835? What in the world are Sturgis and Mac doing getting together at 1835, at McMurphy's? That's usually when all the cute little couples get together to play pool.' Harm thought. 'You don't think. . . Of course not Rabb! Sturgis has Bobbi and Mac has. . .' He was tempted to put 'me' into that thought, but he didn't. 'And Mac's happy!'  
  
"COMMANDER!" Mac practically shouted, while Harm was contemplating what he had just overheard. "Are you still among the living?" She teased, a smile on her face.  
  
"No Colonel, I'm a zombie, can't you see?" He replied sarcastically. Mac just rolled her eyes, and slipped inside Harm's office. She turned around and closed the door. When Harm looked at her questioningly, she put her finger to her lips and whispered conspiratorially. "Don't want a certain blonde Lt. hearing us and raising suspicions."  
  
Just for fun, Harm decided to tease her a little more. "You mean Harriet?"  
  
"Very funny Flyboy." She said as she playfully whacked his arm. He smiled as he rubbed his arm.  
  
"That hurt Mac." He said, putting on what he hoped was a 'I'm helpless' look.  
  
It must have not worked, because Mac just rolled her eyes, and said, "Yeah right Commander. Hey, anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place this Friday night. You know, we could see a movie, talk, you know, just have fun." Mac said, looking at him hopefully. Harm knew that he couldn't turn her down with that cute look on her face. 'Did I just call a Lt. Colonel in the Marine Corps cute?' Harm wondered.  
  
"Sure Mac, I'd love to." He smiled at her, and Mac suddenly felt the urge to sit down. That damn Flyboy smile could always get to her. That paired with dress whites and gold wings. . . the combination was lethal, she was convinced. "Do I need to bring anything?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe some Beltway Burgers. . ." She hinted. Harm made a face. "What? Harm, they really are good! You should try one!"  
  
"Put that crap in my body, I don't think so Mac." Mac playfully stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Fine then Commander, eat your wilted rabbit food, see if I care when you turn green!" Mac said. Harm just laughed at her. "No Harm, you don't need to bring anything but yourself." She smiled tenderly at him. "But some Beltway burgers wouldn't be bad!" She said teasingly. Harm rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright Colonel, I can take a hint. Friday night, a Beltway Burger for you, and a salad for me. Did I forget anything?" He asked. Mac shook her head simply, and smiled.  
  
"Nope, got it all right! Oh and come over around. . . 1800." Mac said. She flashed him one more smile, and went to go open the door.  
  
Later That Night. . .  
  
Mac walked into the bar, and her eyes searched for Sturgis. They had been getting together every now and then every since she had blurted out her secret to him. She quickly spotted him, in a booth next to the window, near the corner.  
  
"Hey Sturgis." She said, as she approached the table. He looked up from his beer.  
  
"Hey Mac." Mac took off her coat, and threw her purse in the corner of the booth. She slid in on the side opposite of Sturgis. "So, why did you want to meet tonight?"  
  
Mac looked down at her hands, fiddling with her Marine ring. "I've been thinking about telling him. That I. . .well you know. . ." Her voice dropped to a low whisper. "That I love him."  
  
Just at that moment, Harm walked onto the bar. Every time that he went anywhere anymore, he seemed to immediately scan the room for Mac. To his surprise he actually found her. But then on closer inspection, he saw that she was with another man, and that they were leaning across the booth, looking rather intimate. That man he realized, was Sturgis.  
  
Mac felt his presence in the bar. She could always tell when he was near, even when he didn't make a sound. She suddenly looked up from her conversation with Sturgis. He looked at her curiously, and followed her line of sight. She practically jumped out of the booth, to go over to him.  
  
He saw her get up, and start walking over to him. He took one more look at the booth that she and Sturgis were sitting at, and walked out of the bar.  
  
Mac's heart broke as the tall commander walked out of the bar. She tried to fight off the tears as she walked back to the booth. Sturgis looked up at her questioningly. "He saw me Sturgis, he saw me and, and he just walked out." She said with tears running down her face.  
  
"How do you know that he saw you Mac? Maybe he just decided that he didn't want a drink." Sturgis tried to convince her that Harm had not just walked out of the bar because of her. She shook her head.  
  
"No Sturgis, no, he saw me. And then he just walked out." She sniffled and looked at him with teary eyes. Replaying the last few minutes in her head, she tried to find what would have made him just walk out of there like that. "Oh no." She said.  
  
"What Mac, what is it?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Do you think that he saw us, and assumed. . .that he assumed we were. . . a couple?" Mac asked, the suggestion suddenly becoming clearer and clearer. "Oh no!" She moaned, sliding down in her seat. "He walked in just as you were leaning in. He must have thought that we were a couple, and. . ." With that she gathered up her things, and stood up determinedly.  
  
"Mac where are you going?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"I'm going to talk to him, I've got to sort this thing out." She said, already half way out the door.  
  
At Harm's Apartment. . .  
  
Mac stood outside of Harm's apartment. She got up her courage, and knocked.  
  
Inside Harm was sitting on the couch, cradling a beer. He heard her knock, but didn't want to talk to her. He was too depressed about finding his two best friends at a bar, together. No matter how much he wanted to interrogate her on what the hell she was doing, he wouldn't answer the door.  
  
Mac was frantically searching through her purse for the extra key that Harm had given her a few years ago. She decided that if he wouldn't let her in, she'd let herself in. While still looking for the key she started shouting to her stubborn Sailor. "Harmon Rabb Jr.! Don't be such a baby, I know that you're in there. I need to explain what you saw. Harm come on, let me in!" She finally held the key up triumphantly.  
  
Harm heard the key enter the lock, and groaned. He buried his head in a pillow, hoping that if he didn't move, she wouldn't notice him and go away.  
  
"Harm, I know you're here! For one, I saw your car, and I can see the lump on the couch that looks suspiciously like a Naval Commander I know." She turned on the lights, and yanked the pillow off his face. "Harm, I need to explain." She said, looking down on him.  
  
"Mac, I saw you at McMurphy's with Sturgis, I don't think that you need to say anything." He said spitefully, his head stuck in the stubborn cloud he had made for himself. "And honestly, I don't have anything to say to you. You're personal life is your business Mac." Harm looked away, so that he wouldn't have to see the pain in her eyes.  
  
Mac bit her lip, trying not to cry. "Fine Harm. But before you hate me for the rest of your life, I just want you to know that I love you. And nothing was going on between me and Sturgis." Mac turned away, and quickly went and opened his apartment door. "Goodbye Harmon." She said as she turned off the lights and slammed the door.  
  
Harm sat there in the darkness of the apartment, absorbing the information that he had just learned. "You've really screwed up this time Rabb." He said aloud to the loneliness of the darkened apartment.  
  
Mac sat alone in her car, outside of he building. Tears were rapidly streaming down her cheeks. "You've really screwed up this time Mackenzie." She sobbed. "You've really screwed up."  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so I still like McMurphy's better then the Belzingers place or whatever. And I'm not sure when this exactly takes place in the JAG timeline, so I'm not sure if Singer's not pregnant or if she already gave birth or what. I don't know when my own story is taking place. . .kinda sad huh? Anyways, review please and tell me what you think! 


	2. Set 'em straight

Jumping Chapter 2  
  
Author's Notes: Hmmm. . .I'm not sure if I have anything to say! Um. . .Bekki's the best! She's been really fun to talk to, and she helps me so much by betaing my fics. You're the best girlie!  
  
The next morning, Mac came into the office almost a half-hour earlier than usual. Since she knew that Harm rarely cam in early, he usually was barely on time, or late. She snuck into her office and shut the door and closed the blinds. She knew even Harm wouldn't bother her when her office was like this. After she made sure all the blinds were closed, she went to turn on her computer. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as she began to type her request for transfer.  
  
Harm came into the bullpen with 5 minutes to spare before staff call. He was looking around frantically for Mac, until he saw that her office was completely blocked off from the world. He had tried calling her last night but she wouldn't pick up. He needed to let her know that he reciprocated her feelings, and he needed to apologize for jumping to conclusions about her and Sturgis.  
  
He had to give up looking for her, or else he'd be late for staff call. He figured that she'd be there anyway. He saw that he was right when he walked into the conference room. She was sitting to the right of the Admiral and was staring at her lap, seemingly fascinated with her hands. He sat down next to her, but she refused to look at him. Staff call began, and the office briefed the Admiral on all of their cases. Everyone was preparing to leave when Mac shot the Admiral a look. He just nodded sadly.  
  
"One more thing people. Colonel Mackenzie has requested a transfer. As of Friday, she will be the on base JAG at Norfolk." Everyone turned, shocked and looked at Mac. She looked down uncomfortably. "Dismissed." AJ said, uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
As Mac was walking out the conference room, Harm caught her elbow. She looked up so that it seemed that she was looking at him, but her eyes couldn't meet his. "Please Harm, just let me go." She said, in a broken voice. Harm knew by the look on her face that she meant that in more than one way. So Harm let her go, physically, but he refused to completely let her go without a fight.  
  
The rest of the week went by slowly, Harm and Mac only speaking to each other when necessary. The bullpen seemed quiet without the best friends bantering or even arguing. Everyone was constantly looking from Harm to Mac's office, hoping that something, anything would happen. They would be happy even if Harm and Mac got into an argument, because that would mean that they were at least talking. Finally, Friday night came.  
  
That night. . .  
  
Mac looked around her apartment. A few small boxes littered her floor, just the things that she needed for her new office in Norfolk. Since Norfolk was nearby, she didn't need to move out of her apartment. (I don't live in Virginia, so I have no idea how far Georgetown and Norfolk are, sorry if my geography's wrong)  
  
She was sitting on her couch, holding a picture if her and Harm at Bud and Harriet's wedding. She managed to get Harm away from his date long enough to steal a few dances. The wedding photographer came up while they were dancing and asked if he could take their picture. They said that it was fine, and right before the guy was about to take the picture, Harm spun her around, causing her to laugh. The photographer had captured that moment forever on film, and she would forever treasure the special picture.  
  
She was gazing longingly at the photo when she heard someone knock. She got up from the couch, and looked through that peephole to see who it was. She was surprised to see a very handsome pilot turned lawyer on the other side of her door.  
  
'What's he doing here?' She wondered. As she thought about letting him in or not, she heard his key enter the lock. 'Duh Mackenzie.' She thought as she walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Mac?" Harm called out to the semi-lit apartment. He spotted her on the couch, watching him like a hawk.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked immediately.  
  
"Gee nice to see you too Mac." He smiled playfully. Mac at least cracked a smile. "I brought you some food." He said, holding out the peace offering.  
  
"You went to Beltway Burgers for me?" Mac asked, amazed that Harm would go into a Beltway Burgers restaurant by his own free will. "Who are you and what have you done with my Harmon Rabb?" Harm laughed as Mac took a bite of her burger. She suddenly sobered up. "Honestly Harm, what are you doing here?"  
  
"You forgot to cancel our. . .night." He stated simply, picking up a forkful of lettuce. "And I need to set some things straight, before you transfer permanently and all."  
  
"Okay," She said, swallowing a bite of her burger. "Set 'em straight." She looked at him, her expression unreadable.  
  
"Mac what I saw at McMurphy's. . .It's not what I thought it was, was it?" He gazed imploringly into her eyes.  
  
"No." She said softly. "Last year I told him something, and he's been helping me make a decision about what to do." Harm looked away, feeling a bit betrayed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I thought that we were best friends." He looked down, not wanting to look at her, not sure if he could risk getting lost in her deep chocolate brown depths.  
  
"Because it's about you." She said, so softly that he almost couldn't hear her. But even though he wasn't looking at her, he was so in tune with her, sensing her every movement, hearing her every breath.  
  
He looked up at her. "About me?" Mac nodded, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "What about me?"  
  
"I already told you, last night. It didn't seem like you felt the same way." She refused to look at him, afraid the tears that were welling up would fall. And the last thing she wanted to do was look weak in front of him.  
  
Harm ran last night's conversation through his head. "You told Sturgis that you loved me?" Mac nodded.  
  
"During the Commander Aiken investigation, it just slipped out. He was saying all this stuff about how he sensed tension, and it just kind of slipped out. Sometimes when I needed to talk to someone, I'd come to him." Mac smiled slightly. "He's been the only thing keeping me from either strangling you in front of the Admiral or taking you into my office and resolving many years of sexual tension."  
  
Harm smiled at her. For a moment, he just took her in, just looked at her. Not as a colleague, but as a woman. "Harm?" Mac said a bit uncomfortably. She always would get uncomfortable when he looked at her like that, she could always see something in his eyes, but never could identify it.  
  
"Sarah I love you." Harm said, so quietly almost to himself. Mac looked up at him, stunned to hear those words from commitment-phobe Harmon Rabb.  
  
"Do you mean that Harm?" She asked timidly, looking into his eyes hopefully.  
  
"I always say what I mean Sarah." She blushed, not used to the idea of Harm calling her Sarah. Not to say that she didn't like it, it was quite the opposite.  
  
"I love you too." Mac whispered watching Harm lean in, his lips getting closer, closer. But right before his lips came in contact with hers, she stopped him, putting two fingers on his lips. "Wait." Harm, a little flustered, pulled back. "Harm, before we take the next step I have to know one thing. Did you ever really think that I was with Sturgis?" She looked into his eyes, that was the one place that she could always find the truth in his words.  
  
"Sarah, I was so afraid to lose you that I could believe anything. I thought that maybe you didn't feel the same way, and had moved on. I think in the back of my mind, I always knew that you wouldn't go out with Sturgis, but I used to think that you'd never go out with Brumby, and look how right I was about that."  
  
"Harm. . . " She said softly, looking deep into his eyes. "I love you not matter how much of a jerk you've been over the years. I have and always will love you." And with those words spoken, she leaned in and gently brushed her lips with his.  
  
The kiss was sweet and tender, and spoke of the many happy occasions to come. Slowly though, the kiss became passionate, filled with the tension that they were finally free to resolve. They broke apart, breathless. Harm leaned in and rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"Not know what to say Rabb?" Mac asked playfully. He smiled at her, a bit uncomfortably, because he knew it was true.  
  
"I don't know what to say first." He replied. "I don't know whether to apologize for the many times I've hurt you, or to explain what I was doing whenever I'd say something stupid, or. . ." He trailed off when he felt her fingers on his lips.  
  
"You know what I want you to say?" She asked. He shook his head no. "That we're gonna be this happy forever, and that you'll never leave me." She smiled, a bit embarrassed that she had said that out-loud. But he just smiled back at her.  
  
"I promise you Sarah Mackenzie, I'll never leave you and we will be this happy forever." He stroked her cheek gently, and leaned in for another sweet kiss. When he pulled back she smiled brightly at him.  
  
"I've always wanted to hear that from you." She said happily. Harm just smiled at her, knowing that he had finally said the right things to make his Marine happy.  
  
Harm and Mac spent the rest of the night cuddling, reveling in their new- found love. They had finally gotten their relationship right, and they knew that they would be together forever.  
  
A/N: Okay, so what did you guys think? Please review, and tell me your thoughts. I kinda have an idea of for a sequel, but I'm not sure. Tell me if you guys have any ideas! Thanks so much! And thanks again to Bekki! 


End file.
